1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus or a peripheral apparatus that is capable of receiving data from a web server and, analyzing, converting, displaying and recording the received data.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, as the Internet has been increasingly widespread, a user of the Internet can easily browse web data, which is usually accessed from a PC and browsed conventionally, from various portable terminals such as those represented by a cellular phone.
In addition, it is also possible to print information that such a terminal receives by connecting a printer to the portable terminal. Further, it is also possible to receive and display web data and print the displayed data by a terminal incorporating a portable terminal and a printer, a so-called portable terminal with a printer function.